


Кто бы говорил

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас в гневе, а разбираться с ним как всегда приходится Сквало</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто бы говорил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Takes One to Know One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40215) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> Фик переведен на конкурс [Mafia Wars 2013](http://mafiawars.diary.ru/)

Ничто не приводило Занзаса в ярость так, как проваленная миссия. Вот самый верный и действенный способ взбесить босса Варии, и отряд Карло в этом преуспел, с треском провалив миссию Мариани. Сквало пришлось самому вмешаться, чтобы не допустить грандиозного краха, когда новичок из отряда Карло наткнулся на часового. Задание спасло только то, что часовой был настолько шокирован, увидев форму Варии, что не успел поднять тревогу, пока Сквало его не прирезал.  
Удивительно, как такой, вроде бы, незначительный промах может задать тон выполнению всего чертова задания. Сначала Мариани не оказалось там, где он должен был находиться, потом тот же рядовой опрокинул книжный шкаф, подняв на уши охранников, которые должны были войти только утром и обнаружить бездыханное тело. И, в дополнение ко всему, после того, как разобрались с охраной, этот беспросветный неудачник умудрился, уходя, врубить сигнализацию.  
Было почти смешно наблюдать за тем, как товарищи кретина старались держаться от него подальше на обратном пути. Парень и сам понимал, в каком глубоком дерьме оказался, и сидел тихо, сгорбившись и то и дело бросал нервные взгляды на Карло и Сквало. Карло тоже выглядел не лучшим образом. Это _его_ человек так основательно потрудился, чтобы завалить миссию, и это _он_ был тем, кто выбрал такого идиота в оперативную группу. Карло хмуро смотрел в окно, делая вид, что очень зол, но его выдавали руки, беспрестанно теребившие ремень на форменной куртке.  
«И поделом им обоим», – думал Сквало, пока Занзас продолжал молча хмуриться подобно грозе, собиравшейся на горизонте – никаких намеков, когда начнется буря, но достаточно признаков, чтобы понять, что она будет страшной. А до тех пор – все, что ты можешь, это крепиться и надеяться, что она не оставит после себя слишком много разрушений.  
Они уже вернулись в варийский особняк и выгружались из бронированных внедорожников, когда Занзас, наконец, дал волю гневу. Его движение было настолько стремительным, что даже Сквало не успел поймать момент, когда Занзас резко развернулся и упер пистолет ровненько в центр лба их новичку-неудачнику.  
\- Какого черта это было?!  
\- Я... П-простите, босс, - пролепетал парень, и Сквало еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Мало того, что косячный, так еще и мямля до кучи. - Я не знаю... Я... Я исправлюсь, обещаю.  
\- Хрена с два, - прорычал Занзас и спустил курок.  
«Вот и исправился», - подумал Сквало, оглядывая бесстрастные лица парней из отряда Карло, когда тело упало на траву.  
Занзас еще какое-то время смотрел на бывшего рядового, словно размышляя, не всадить ли в него еще пару пуль, а потом обернулся к Карло.  
\- Найди лучшую замену, - с угрозой в голосе сказал он. - Иначе в следующий раз на его месте будешь ты.  
Казалось, это было гораздо большее снисхождение, чем Карло мог ожидать.  
\- Да, босс! - выпалил он, резко выпрямившись и чуть ли не отсалютовав. Занзас развернулся, бросив напоследок:  
\- Уберите мусор!  
Что ж, Карло был с ними уже долгое время и заслужил некоторого снисхождения. Но все же, не похоже было, что Занзас так просто спустит все на тормозах.  
\- Сквало.  
\- Босс? - Сквало поравнялся с Занзасом, широко шагавшим прочь от суеты.  
\- Сборище бесполезных кретинов, - проворчал тот, сворачивая в сторону от особняка.  
\- Можно убить их всех и начать с нуля, - заметил Сквало, идя рядом с ним мимо бараков в сторону тренировочного полигона. Так вот в каком босс настроении. Пульс Сквало участился в предвкушении.  
Занзас, казалось, даже обдумывал это предложение пару мгновений.  
\- Больше проблем, чем пользы, - сказал он и толкнул дверь тренировочного зала. - Пошли все вон!  
Его раздражение было практически осязаемым. Зал опустел в считанные секунды.  
Хоть и правду говорили, что в Варии состоят одни психи, но с Занзасом тягаться в этом вопросе был не в силах никто. И офицеры, и рядовые старались вести себя с ним осторожно и лишний раз не нарывались. Складывалось впечатление, что Занзасу это нравилось.  
И если все своим общим молчаливым согласием решили оставить Сквало разбираться с Занзасом в его худшем и опаснейшем расположении духа, что ж, Сквало и сам был не против. Это, как минимум, сокращало потери среди рядовых. И давало ему шанс подобраться к Занзасу в его самом диком и необузданном состоянии. В таком настроении тот был бесподобен. Практически совершенен.  
Сквало подозревал, что такие мысли не совсем здравые, и у него самого не все в порядке с головой, но ему было все равно.  
Он был готов, когда Занзас обернулся, уже держа в руках пистолеты, и поманил кивком головы.  
Миссии планировать и выполнять было интересно, но только как интеллектуальный вызов самому себе. А вот задания, на которых Сквало приходилось бы использовать все свои навыки, попадались редко. Если он хотел по-настоящему хорошей практики, ему обычно приходилось ждать случая, когда Занзас рвался в бой, и тогда Сквало мог отдаться своему боссу без остатка. С Занзасом никогда не нужно было сдерживаться. Требовалось собрать в кулак все свои умения, чтобы противостоять его сумасшедшей силе, чтобы заставить меч кричать, рассекая воздух, чтобы уворачиваться от огня усиленных Пламенем пистолетов, приближаясь к грани между возможным и невозможным, и смеяться, достигнув эту грань.  
Такие спарринги всегда заканчивались одинаково: помещение было разгромлено, у обоих мышцы сводило от напряжения, дыхание было тяжелым и неровным, и Сквало признавал свое поражение. В этот раз история повторилась.  
Он быстро оказался на коленях, а дуло пистолета, все еще обжигающе горячее, упиралось ему в лоб. Занзас смотрел на него темными пылающими глазами, не до конца придя в себя и вернувшись в реальность после боя. Сквало ждал. Может, это тот самый раз, когда Занзас окончательно забудется или решит, что не важно, кто стоит перед ним на коленях, или посчитает, что найти замену Правой руке не составит труда. Сквало не мог заставить себя бояться. Серьезно. Не после такой драки. Он был бы только рад, если бы его смерть пришла именно так. Других вариантов и быть не может.  
Занзас моргнул, и нечто похожее на здравый смысл начало постепенно проявляться во взгляде.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты позволишь мне прикончить себя, - сказал он, словно прочитав мысли Сквало. Дуло не сдвинулось ни на миллиметр.  
Ответ мог быть только один.  
\- Ты босс, тебе решать, - совершенно искренне сказал Сквало.  
Занзас фыркнул. Огонь в глазах заплясал немного по-другому.  
\- Да, - согласился он. - Мне.  
Дуло пистолета начало медленно двигаться вниз, очерчивая скулу, подбородок, оставляя на коже пылающий след.  
Словно со стороны Сквало услышал свой слабый стон, когда горячее дуло коснулось губ. Но такие мелочи, как стоны, его мало заботили. Гораздо больше занимали жар и желание, сплетающиеся в тесный клубок внизу живота, и Занзас, стоявший над ним и смотревший в ожидании, что Сквало станет делать.  
Он разомкнул губы и подался чуть вперед, заметив, как сверкнули глаза Занзаса, когда он облизал дуло, чувствуя вкус металла и оружейной смазки, немного пороха и еще чего-то неуловимого и дикого. Возможно, это были остатки Пламени Занзаса. Или просто воображение разыгралось. Ствол под губами был твердым и жестким, все еще настолько горячим, что обжигал, когда Сквало проводил вдоль него языком. Занзас наблюдал, и уже от одного его взгляда член пульсировал в штанах. Сквало не удержался и снова застонал – низко, гортанно, задыхаясь от жажды.  
Щелчок снимаемого предохранителя был таким громким, что даже их шумное дыхание не смогло его перекрыть. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы оборвать струну, до предела натянутую у Сквало внутри. Он застонал, не выпуская пистолет изо рта. Все его тело содрогнулось в оргазме, таком ярком и интенсивном, что стало почти больно. Занзас держал пистолет твердо и непоколебимо, пока Сквало не осел немного, выжатый и истощенный. И молчал, пока Сквало снова не поднял на него глаза.  
\- Ты псих, - сказал Занзас, ставя пистолет на предохранитель и убирая в кобуру.  
\- Да. И что? - выдохнул Сквало и не стал протестовать, когда на затылок легла тяжелая рука и надавила, заставляя податься вперед.  
Занзас только хмыкнул, когда Сквало расстегнул ему штаны. А потом прошипел что-то невнятное, но явно нецензурное, когда тот вытащил его налитый член и осторожно погладил кончиками пальцев. Рука Занзаса на затылке требовательно сжалась, сгребая волосы в кулак. Повинуясь молчаливому приказу, Сквало наклонился и взял член в рот, обводя языком головку и скользя губами по нежной чувствительной коже.  
Занзас нетерпеливо зарычал и, взяв Сквало за голову обеими руками, задвигал бедрами, принимаясь трахать его рот. У Сквало перехватило дыхание от ощущения твердого горячего члена, уверенно скользящего между его губ. Почти такого же твердого и горячего, каким был пистолет за пару минут до этого. Его собственный член дернулся от этих ощущений, и по телу прокатилась новая волна возбуждения. Он пошире расставил колени и, опустив вниз руку, потер себя сквозь штаны, протяжно застонав.  
\- Псих, - снова сказал Занзас хриплым голосом и подступил ближе.  
На самом деле, Сквало никогда и не питал иллюзий насчет собственного здравомыслия.  
Он открыл рот пошире, принимая член Занзаса на всю длину, пока не почувствовал мускусный запах его горячей кожи и пота. Занзас шумно дышал и постанывал, трахая его рот короткими неритмичными толчками. Сквало стонал, сжимая и поглаживая свой собственный член сквозь штаны, снова приближаясь к оргазму. И он кончил, когда Занзас с криком, переходящим в рычание, дергая бедрами, излился ему в рот. Сквало выгнулся от захлестнувшей волны удовольствия, бьющей по нервам и наполняющей тело нестерпимым жаром.  
Когда Занзас отпустил его волосы, Сквало покачнулся и оперся на руку, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - сказал Занзас, застегивая штаны и глядя на него сверху вниз.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - хрипло ответил Сквало, размышляя, сможет ли встать и не подкосятся ли у него колени. Решив попытаться, он поднялся на дрожащих ногах и откинул с лица спутанные волосы.  
Занзас смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Таким, какой бывал у него, когда он не совсем понимал, что только что произошло, и пытался решить, как на это реагировать – кричать, размышлять или убивать. В конце концов, Занзас просто фыркнул и отвернулся.  
\- Чтобы завтра с утра первым делом на моем столе был твой отчет.  
 _Значит, размышлять._  
\- Ясное дело, босс, - ответил Сквало, разминая затекшую спину и глядя вслед удалявшемуся Занзасу. Возможно, остаток дня тот собирался провести в мыслях, что это такое сейчас было. И хорошо. Значит, Занзасу в ближайшее время точно не грозило заскучать рядом со Сквало.  
И того это полностью устраивало – с Занзасом расставаться Сквало пока не собирался.


End file.
